


You’re Digital, Yet You’re Still Real

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 君と彼女と彼女の恋。| Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi. | YOU and ME and HER: a love story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Monika has felt emptiness her whole life. So when she’s suddenly transported into another game on her way to school, she grows fond of someone who’s like her. Someone who’s as real as her.
Relationships: Monika/Mukou Aoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You’re Digital, Yet You’re Still Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ship fanfic. Monika and Aoi’s dynamic gave me the idea to write these two together.

Let’s start at the beginning.

Monika was walking to school, as always. The sky was blue and full of clouds, but it felt so empty. So emotionless. So...cold.

Monika knew this feeling all too well. This world was fake, after all. She could skip school if she wanted to, it wouldn’t matter. Nothing would matter in a world so devoid of life, so empty and harsh, so dark and cold.

Monika’s life was hopeless. Her one true love was gone, forever. Outside of the cage that binds her. She would never see him again.

So why did Sayori reboot the world? Was it to torment her? 

No, it couldn’t be. She was her friend.

Monika walked off the main path while lost in thought. She was walking far away from school, far away from home. Far away from the empty blue sky.

She looked around. Where was she?

It’s empty. It’s void of color. There’s nothing.

The sky turned a blinding white. What was happening?

She shut her eyes. Is she dying? Is the world deleting itself? 

After what felt like hours, she opened her eyes. 

Nothing was the same. 

She was on the path to school alright, just not  _ her  _ school. She was surrounded by classmates, just not  _ her _ classmates. 

She looked down.

She wasn’t wearing her normal uniform. She was wearing a white collar shirt with a yellow sweater. She had a white skirt with a black stripe wrapped around it. 

She looked around. All the other girls were wearing the same thing. 

She’s in a uniform, just not  _ her _ uniform.

What happened? What did she do? 

There’s one thing that she was sure that she needed to do: she had to blend in. She walked to the school, alone.

.

Monika had no clue what anyone was talking about. She sat there, tuning out every single thing as they were speaking. She tapped her pen and wrote some poems. 

She ignored the talking of two boys, about a girl who was smart about everything. She was the top of her class, she was beautiful, and everyone had a crush on her. 

_ Bah _ . 

She’s heard it all. “Oh, how beautiful she is!” This, and “I wish she was my partner in class!” That. How mind boggling pathetic.

Blah blah, whine, praise,  _ SHUT UP ALREADY! _

She held her anger in. These people were just fake, right? This is all just a game, right?

All of this is fake... _ right? _

.

Monika was compelled to walk up the stairs after school. 

The sheer boredom, confusion, and anger  _ begged _ her to something else. Nothing else would be better than being alone, gazing at the sky. She never cared about the coulda or the sky above her, but she was bored out of her mind. She would have no regrets about this, since she doesn’t have anywhere to live in this world.

She opened the door and stepped outside.

.

The sky was a gorgeous sunset. For the first time, she felt...warmth. 

“Boop boop…” 

Who was that? Monika looked to the source of the noise. There was a girl with messy pink hair, holding a phone over her head. 

Once again, “Boop boop…” came out of her mouth. She was starting to wobble. Was she tired? How long was she up there?

Monika ran up to the edge as the girl fell over. They toppled to the ground.

“Man, you’re as clumsy as Sayori…” she whispered. She clutched the girl tightly. “Why were you up there?” The girl looked up at her with empty, sunset-like eyes. 

“My battery is dying.” She answered. “I need to recharge.” The girl’s eyes were inches away from hers. “...wait. You’re not from here, are you?” Monika was surprised. 

Should she just lie, or tell the truth?

“Nope. I’m...a transfer student.” She lied. “No you’re not. You aren’t from here.” She said. “You are not from here at all.”

Monika tried backing up. The girl was somehow pinning her down, even though her arms weren’t holding them. Her eyes were captivating. It was almost like stars would start appearing, or clouds swirling into pretty shapes. But they were cold, even with the sunset eyes.

“Got it!” She raised her arm like an antenna. “You are not from this world. You aren’t an unlockable character. You are not a main character. You are simply a background character.” 

Monika was surprised. What was she talking about? How did she know?

“What on earth…what are you talking about?” The girl held one of Monika’s hands. “You are not from this visual novel.”

This girl was aware she was a game character. And she was aware that she herself was a game character. 

Monika brushed the hair away from Aoi’s face. She was a visual novel character, but still, she felt  _ real _ . She was as real as her. She knew the truth about this world, like her. Does that mean she can bend the rules to her bidding?

Aoi tilted her head. 

“Are you...like me?” Monika asked. She held her face. “Aoi doesn’t understand.” Monika sat up, giving her more space. “You know this world is a video game, right? I know this world is a video game, too.” 

“Aoi knows this world is a video game.” She said. “So, why does this game seem full of life?”

“Aoi doesn’t know. Only God knows.” She answered. 

Great. Now we’re back at square one.

“Got it!” She raised her arm up. “You’re from _ Doki Doki Literature Club!.  _ You were the president of the titular Literature Club. You had no route; and you were sad about that.” 

“Yeah...about that-“

The door opened. Scared about being spotted, Monika pulled Aoi behind the entrance, hiding away from view.

“What are-“ she covered her mouth. “We can’t be spotted. We can’t be heard. What if it’s a teacher?” She whispered. Aoi nodded.

Luckily, it was just a boy their age. He was calling out for someone, this someone being called “Yuutarou”. Is this part of the game? It has to be.

“Who is Yuutarou?” She thought to herself. “They must be his friend. This is a visual novel, after all.” 

Aoi started walking away from Monika. She clutched her arm “What are you doing?” She whispered. “Need to recharge.”

Recharge?

“Kissing triggers the event flag.” Aoi continued. She slipped out of her grip and climbed up the ladder to the rooftop. “Boop boop boop boop boop boop boop…”

Monika sat there, waiting for Aoi to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-off, but then I decided to make more chapters. Expect one sooner or later.


End file.
